El Bautizo de Arya
by Mitsuky092
Summary: La pequeña de los Stark ha nacido hace solo dos meses y todo el mundo que es alguien está invitado al bautizo que se celebrará en Invernalia. A pesar de los odios y las rencillas todos deciden hacer un esfuerzo, dejar eso a un lado y pasar un agradable día. De todas formas, si meten la pata ahí estarán Varys y Petyr para contarlo con todo lujo de detalle y publicarlo en su revista.
1. La iglesia

**N/A:** ¡Hola gente! Siento estar algo desaparecida últimamente, me paso casi todo el día fuera de casa trabajando y cuando llego a casa prefiero dormir a escribir. Pero como veis, cuando tengo un hueco escribo. Ya sé que no es una actualización pero estoy en ello :)

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio blahblahblah no soy GRRM blahblahblah

**Aviso:** Este fic (y el resto de capítulos que están por venir) participan en el Reto#98: bodas, bautizos y comuniones del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

**N/A 2:** Finalmente este fic ha quedado tercero en el reto. ¡Gracias por los votos!

* * *

**El bautizo de Arya**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La iglesia**

Varys camina con rapidez hacia la iglesia, sin perder detalle de la gente que está a su alrededor. Ahí está Lysa, buscando de forma poco disimulada a Petyr, mientras ayuda a su padre a caminar. Lo malo de estar en invierno y en Invernalia, es que la gente piensa más en abrigarse que en la moda. Aunque para alguien como Varys, no le es muy complicado adivinar quién va a llevar buenas ropas debajo de los abrigos.

Los Tyrell puede que lo hayan hecho bien por una vez, Margaery va camino de ser una señorita, y una señorita que apunta maneras. De los hermanos Lannister mejor no hablar, Tyrion llegó hace dos días y no se le ha vuelto a ver el pelo, mientras que Jaime va detrás de Cersei como si fuera su perrito faldero. Ays, si no fuera por Cersei la sección de moda de la revista sería un desastre. Ella sí que sabe marcar tendencia y vestir bien incluso en invierno, si se ha fijado bien, el abrigo rojo que lleva es de la nueva colección de Rugido, esa nueva marca de ropa que parece que va a pisar fuerte.

Ah, y a su lado va el pequeño Jofrrey, mirando de forma altanera y por encima del hombro a todo el mundo. El niño va bien vestido y tanto Varys como Petyr tienen el pálpito de que les proporcionará grandes titulares en el futuro. Pero al que Varys aún no ha visto es a Robert Baratheon, seguramente estará dentro de la iglesia con su hijo. Qué gran titular les proporcionó cuando fue al hospital con el pequeño a conocer a la nueva Stark.

Aunque si de titulares se trata, el que sigue siendo el número uno fue la fuga de Lyanna Stark con Aegon Targaryen. Una pena lo de la pareja, pero bueno por ahí andan correteando Jon y Robb, visten con menos ropa de abrigo que los demás y por un momento Varys les envidia, él hace ya tiempo que ha dejado de sentir sus extremidades.

Cuando entra en la iglesia el resto de la familia Stark ya está cerca del altar, Catelyn habla con sus hijos mayores, mientras que Ned y Robert miran embobados al pequeño bulto que debe de ser Arya…¿el que está cogiendo al bebé en brazos es Gendry Baratheon? Con disimulo, Varys se acerca por uno de los laterales para ver mejor. Va en contra de sus principios sacar fotos de los menores, pero no escuchar conversaciones ajenas. De modo que se funde con la pared todo lo que puede y se concentra en escuchar algo, quizás tenga información jugosa para publicar.

–…hasta que mi hijo la ha cogido en brazos. Se nota que la chica tiene buen gusto.

–Si te pesa mucho, podemos cogerla Gendry. No te vayas a cansar.

–¡No seas aguafiestas Cat! Disfruta de este momento de paz y tranquilidad, creí que se me iban a caer las orejas con tanto berrido–dice Robert sin percatarse de la cara de apuro que tiene su hijo, que siento como si tuviera una bomba en brazos.

–Gendry es todavía muy pequeño y se cansa con facilidad–dice Catelyn cogiendo a su hija menor en brazos. Gendry aprovecha el momento para salir corriendo y juntarse con Jon y Robb.–Oh, mira, Cersei acaba de llegar, ¿porqué no vas a sentarte con ella Robert?

El hombre no contesta, en su lugar mira a la mujer con la que se ha casado y tiene un hijo, que le devuelve una mirada fría y de profundo odio. Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que los rumores son ciertos, a la hija de Tywin Lannister no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que Robert haya llevado a su casa a Gendry. El orgullo de esta mujer puede llegar a ser un problema, pero de momento les proporcionará grandes temas de los que hablar en la revista. Con disimulo, Varys se aleja y se queda en una esquina de la iglesia, observando.

* * *

¿Qué tal ese AU? Me interesa mucho vuestra opinión porque de hecho estoy *Spoiler Alert* trabajando en un AU de Juego de Tronos muuuucho más largo y este fic está relacionado con el otro. De hecho se podría decir que este fic es como una primera toma de contacto con el público para saber si gusta (y si no gusta da igual, lo voy a publicar igualmente porque me estoy riendo yo sola a la hora de escribirlo y quiero compartirlo con vosotros).


	2. La habitación de hotel

**N/A:** Día 2, capítulos 2. ¿Me hago mayor y organizada? Nah, aprovecho la inspiración y publico cuando pueda. Lo bueno de este fic es que como es un reto voy a tener que ir bastante rápida con los capítulos. Espero que os guste este.

**Disclaimer:** Blahblahblah esto no me pertenece blahblahblah no soy GRR.

**Aviso:** Por si las moscas, este segundo capítulo también participa en el Reto#98 bodas, bautizos y comuniones del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

**El bautizo de Arya**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La habitación de hotel**

* * *

Petyr abre la puerta del hotel a los pocos segundos de que hayan llamado. Lleva todo el día dando vueltas queriendo saber qué ha pasado. Después de mucho debatir sobre qué hacer, al final Petyr ha cedido en cuanto a asistir al bautizo de la pequeña de los Stark. Entre que él sigue enamorado de Catelyn, Lysa de él y Brandon Stark, con quién Petyr tuvo una pelea hace muchos, estaba por ahí; podía haber tal lío digno de unos buenos titulares. Sin embargo que dichos titulares fueran protagonizados por uno de los jefes de una de las revistas de referencia del momento no era la mejor publicidad. De modo que después de mucho insistir Petyr había cedido, viajaría a Invernalia con Varys, pero se quedaría en el hotel y pasaría a ordenador todas las notas que Varys le fuera trayendo a lo largo del día, de modo que el artículo del bautizo se podría publicar casi a la vez.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha ido?

–Yo estoy bien, gracias. Congelado, pero bien.

–¿Qué te ha pasado?–preguntó Petyr al ver que el abrigo de su compañero parecía…¿roto?

–¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?–pregunta Varys quitándose el abrigo y poniéndose en su lugar una bata de esas gordas que abrigan. Que se ha comprado especialmente para esos días, dicho sea de paso.

–Esto me huele a titular–dice Petyr sentándose en la mesa y abriendo un documento en blanco para ponerse a escribir.

–Pues verás, todo ha empezado cuando Robb, Sansa, Jon y Gendry han sido los encargados de ocuparse de ayudar…

–¿Gendry y no Joffrey? A Cersei le ha tenido que dar una apoplejía como poco–dice distraidamente, pero cuando no escucha una negación por parte de Varys levanta la vista. Su compañero le mira con una sonrisa socarrona. Petyr se frota las manos.–¿Enserio? Dispara.

* * *

Cortito, lo sé. Pero no iba a desvelar nada embarazoso ahora, ¿verdad? Hay que mantener al lector con las ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo que tardará poco en ser publicado.


	3. La esquina de la iglesia

**N/A: **Y aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como os han estado gustando los dos primeros.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio blahblahblah no soy GRRM blahblahblah.

**Aviso:** Por si las moscas. Este fic participa en el Reto#98: bodas, bautizos y comuniones del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

**El bautizo de Arya**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La esquina de la iglesia**

* * *

El Maestre Luwing lleva hablando un buen rato, intentando por todos los medios ignorar las voces del matrimonio Baratheon, que cada vez se escuchan mejor. Los asistentes hacen el esfuerzo por escucharle, pero ya hay algunas personas que se giran de vez en cuando para mirar con disimulo.

Catelyn le ha dirigido varias miradas severas a sus hijos, de esas que dicen como-te-gires-te-dejo-sin-natillas-todo-un-mes. Y hasta Gendry se ha abstenido de girarse. De modo que ella y Ned han tenido tiempo de sobra para dejar a Arya con sus padrinos (Jon Arryn y Lysa Tully) y comunicarse mediante miradas gracias a los muchos años que hace que se conocen.

Desde un «Te dije que habría que haber insistido en que Joffrey participara también, aunque Cersei hubiera dicho que no. Así no tendríamos a una leona herida en su orgullo.» por parte de Catelyn hasta un «Pero si yo se lo dije, de verdad. Pero Robert no hace caso de nadie últimamente. ¡Si hasta Jon habló con él!» con cabeza y hombros agachado por parte de Ned.

Varys sigue en su esquina, con la grabadora encendida desde que empezó la ceremonia de tal forma que capte todas y cada una de las palabras del matrimonio Baratheon mientras que él tiene la vista fija en la ceremonia. Repasa mentalmente todas las frases para el momento de publicar el artículo: _Los padrinos fueron la hermana de la madre y el mejor amigo del padre. La homenajeada no dejaba de llorar cuando no estaba cómoda, síntoma de terquedad según su experiencia con los niños […] la ceremonia fue precedida por una pequeña comitiva encabezada por los hermanos de la pequeña y el hijo mayor de Robert Baratheon_. Aunque esa frase necesitaba una pequeña reestructuración, Cersei se pondría furiosa cuando lo leyera, tendrían que incluir a Joffrey primero, elogiando su buen vestir (heredado de su madre) y sus formidables maneras por ejemplo. Después hablar de la gente que estuvo ahí (y los que no estuvieron, como por ejemplo los Martell o los Targaryen). _La comida, exquisita, caliente y de buen gusto y todo como si estuvieran en un cuento de hadas._ No, no mejor quitar lo del cuento de hadas. Eso ya lo hicieron con Sansa, y por los berridos de Arya las hermanas no se iban a parecer. Bueno, da igual, ya se encargaría Petyr de encontrar algo.

–¡Joffrey también es tu hijo! Y el heredero de Roca Casterly por el momento. ¡No puedes dejarle de lado en un acontecimiento como este!

–¡Pero si tu ni siquiera querías venir! ¿De qué te quejas ahora?

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy. Muy. Mala. Elección. De. Palabras.

Las peores que se podrían haber dicho. De hecho la iglesia se queda en silencio, hasta el maestre Luwing ha levantado la vista. Y Varys no puede evitar una sonrisa de superioridad, está claro que todos lo que están en la iglesia han leído los últimos artículos de la revista, en los que insinuaban la mala relación de Cersei con el matrimonio Stark. Y las palabras de Robert, que encima están grabadas, lo confirman. Pedazo. De. Artículo. Que. Va. A. Salir. De. Este. Acontecimiento.

–Porque Joffrey tuvo fiebre la semana pasada e ir al norte no me pareció lo más apropiado para su salud. Aunque no espero que te acuerdes ya que la noche que te lo dije volviste a casa borracho. Otra vez.

Auch. Di que sí Cersei. Tú por encima de Robert siempre, aunque tengas que meter el dedo en la yaga en mitad de una iglesia. Y luego Petyr se pregunta el porqué Varys es fan de Cersei…

Varys se acomoda un poco en la columna, aunque esté en un sitio cerrado sigue haciendo frío. Y el estar pegado a una columna sin moverse no es que le ayude a entrar en calor precisamente. Craso error. Al moverse Cersei capta su movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, cuando Varys se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho sabe que su abrigo no saldrá vivo de la iglesia.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Os lo esperabais así? ¡Mañana el siguiente capítulo!


	4. La habitación de hotel 2

**N/A:** Y aquí el capítulo 4, ¡ya solo queda uno para el desenlace! Espero que os guste y os esteis riendo tanto como yo.

**Disclaimer:** Blahblahblah nada de esto es mio blahblahblah no soy GRRM.

**Aviso:** Como sabéis, este capítulo (y los anteriores) participan en el Reto#98: bodas, bautizos y comuniones del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

**El bautizo de Arya**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La habitación de hotel. Parte 2**

* * *

Petyr deja de aporrear el teclado del ordenador cuando Varys se calla.

–¿Y qué pasó luego?

–Cersei se puso en modo Berserker a buscar mi grabadora.

–Mierda. ¿Y la encontró?

–¿Tú te crees que yo estoy en condiciones de detener a esa mujer cuando se pone así?

–Entonces…nos hemos quedado…sin…¿grabación?

Petyr se desploma en el sillón en el que se estaba sentado. Sin la grabación están perdidos, si algo diferencia a sus artículos de los demás es que todas las frases que escriben son 100% reales. No pueden sacarse una de la manga ahora. Petyr está a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa cuando llaman de nuevo a la puerta.

–¿Te han seguido? ¿Es Cersei? ¿Jaime? ¿Brandon? ¿Lysa?

A cada persona a la que va nombrando Petyr se encoje más y más en el sillón y Varys se pregunta cómo es posible que Lysa Tully le dé más miedo que Brandon Stark o Jaime Lannister. Pero su compañero se relaja cuando ve que la persona que hay detrás no es más que un niño bien vestido de poco más de 10 años.

–¿De verdad te crees que he ido solo con una grabadora a la iglesia?

Petyr está que no cabe en sí de emoción. Se alegra mucho por poder escribir palabra por palabra lo que ha dicho Cersei, pero también se muere por escucharlas.

–Pero espera un momento. ¡Esta es tu grabadora nueva! ¿Cuál ha roto Cersei entonces? ¿La vieja?

–No, la tuya–dice Varys como si nada. Petyr está procesando la información cuando llaman de nuevo a la puerta y se le vuelva a ir el color de la cara.–Tranquilo, debe de ser mi segundo pajarito.

–¿Cuántos pajaritos has metido en la iglesia?

–Bueno, también querrás fotos de la pelea conyugal, ¿no? Y del evento que se estaba celebrando digo yo.

* * *

–Y ahora, solo queda darle a ese precioso botón de "enviar"…

–¿Has adjuntado el archivo?

–Sí, no te preocupes. Está adjuntado. Listo, ¡y solo son las 5:00 de la tarde! Solo queda que Ros lo adapte en la editorial y estará listo para esta misma noche.–Petyr se lleva las manos a la nuca y sube los pies a la mesa mientras se relaja por primera vez desde que llegó a Invernalia. Cuando ve a Varys caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación levanta una ceja, extrañado.–¿Qué se supone que haces? Tenemos la habitación pagada hasta mañana.

–La prudencia es una gran aliada amigo mío–Varys, aún estando de espaldas a Petyr sonríe. Petyr no sabe a lo que se refiere.–¿De verdad crees que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Cersei mande a alguien por aquí queriendo comprobar que no vamos a publicar nada de la pelear?

Petyr está asimilando la información cuando se escuchan unas pisadas apresuradas por el pasillo. Y unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

–¡Varys! ¡Meñique! ¡Abrid, sé que estáis ahí!–grita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Petyr? ¿De verdad estás ahí?–pregunta la suave voz de Lysa Tully.

Tanto Varys como Petyr se miran en silencio y sin hacer mucho ruido cogen sus bolsas. Petyr mete el ordenador en la maleta, mientras que Varys abre la ventana.

–¡Abrid, malditos! ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que vais a poner en esa revista vuestra!–sigue gritando Cersei sin dejar de dar puñetazos a la puerta.

–No hay necesidad de ser tan ruda Cersei. Seguro que han escrito exactamente lo que ha pasado, y si no te gusta, ten la dignidad de no montar escenitas como la de la iglesia en público. A nadie le interesa saber que tu marido vuelve borracho a casa.

Ni Varys ni Petyr se quedan a escuchar la respuesta de Cersei, más preocupados por salvar el pellejo. Con su comentario Lysa Tully les ha dado unos minutos para poder saltar por la ventana (menos mal que han aprendido la lección y siempre piden una habitación en el primer piso), y no piensan desaprovecharla.

–La dura vida del reportero certero–dice Petyr antes de saltar detrás de Varys, que le espera abajo con las maletas.

Mientras, en el pasillo del hotel. Lysa Tully y Cersei Lannister, Baratheon de casada, se enzarzan en una pelea donde se tiran del pelo, se rajan los respectivos abrigos y vestidos y algún que otro zapato sale volando.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de un pajarito.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Agradezco mucho vuestros review y me hacen muy feliz :)


	5. El artículo

**N/A:** Y aquí el capítulo final. Espero que este fic os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo y está bien escribir cosas random y divertidas de vez en cuando.

**Disclaimer:** Blahblahblah no soy GRRM blahablahblah nada de esto es mio.

**Aviso:** Solo recuerdo que este capítulo (y todo el fic) participan en el Reto#98: bodas, bautizos y comuniones del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

**El bautizo de Arya**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El artículo**

* * *

_El pasado domingo 16 de diciembre, tuvo lugar el bautizo de la más joven de los Stark, Arya, en Invernalia. La familia Stark, que desde hace unos pocos años reside en Desembarco del Rey, se trasladó al norte para la ceremonia, como ya hicieran con la hija mayor, Sansa. Al evento estuvieron invitados los amigos y familiares más cercanos. _

_A pesar del invierno hubo gente marcando tendencia: Cersei Lannister, vistió como es su costumbre un abrigo y un vestido de la marca que ella misma se encarga de patrocinar: Rugido. A su lado y con un gran porte iba su hijo Joffrey. Aunque la marca Rugido no hace ropa para los más pequeños, el hijo de Cersei y Robert Baratheon viste con una elegancia innata, heredada de su madre._

_Otra persona que también iba marcando tendencia fue la joven Margaery Tyrel. ¿Podrá en un futuro rivalizar con Cersei? ¿Le arrebatará el puesto de la mejor vestida? Solo el tiempo lo dirá._

_Dos sonadas ausencias fueron los miembros de las familias Martell y Targaryen. Pero se entiende su ausencia y se la perdonamos._

_La ceremonia no tuvo nada que ver con la última, ya que la joven Arya Stark no dejó de llorar en ningún momento. Solo cuando se la dejaba en paz y durmiendo parecía _«El adorable bebé que es en realidad, y no ese demonio llorón que va a hacer que se nos caigan las orejas»_ como dijo una fuente anónima. Los niños de más edad fueron los encargados de abrir la ceremonia y de ayudar en caso de necesidad._

_La ceremonia en sí iba a ser corta, pero terminó más tarde de lo planeado debido a una serie de desavenencias entre el matrimonio Baratheon que tuvieron a bien compartir con nosotros. Al parecer Robert ha vuelto a las andadas, desde que se casó con Cersei no se le ha vuelto a ver con otras mujeres y le entendemos ¿cómo va nadie a engañar a una mujer como Cersei Lannister? Pero al parecer el hábito de beber hasta caer redondo de Robert no ha terminado, y acaba descuidando a sus propios hijos._

«Joffrey es mi hijo y cuando tiene fiebre le cuido, aunque tú no estés en casa. Pero quedamos que del otro te encargarías tú, ha acabado haciéndose la comida él solo porque su padre no está por casa. ¡Sabía que tu promesa de que iba a ser algo temporal era mentira! Pero al menos pensé que le querrías lo suficiente como para ocuparte de él. Pero si no lo haces y vienes borracho a casa él no tiene cabida en mi casa. Y tú tampoco de hecho.»

_Fueron las duras palabras que Cersei le dedicó a su marido en mitad de la ceremonia. Y ahora su enfado no nos extraña en absoluto. No tiene que ser fácil aceptar a otro niño en casa cuando el tuyo tiene dos años y enferma con facilidad, como ocurre con Joffrey. Cersei se siente desbordada y sin su marido las cosas son más difíciles, pero conocemos a Cersei lo suficiente como para saber que saldrá airosa de este asunto, como una leona que protege a su cachorro. Aunque las palabras por parte de Robert Baratheon no fueron menos duras._

«Si mostraras un poco más de comprensión y no fueras tan frívola con el chico a lo mejor no estarías tan desbordada. Pero como no es tuyo no lo quieres aceptar»

«¡Lo que no quiero es que me encasquetes a tu hijo mientras tú vas alcoholizándote de bar en bar! ¡Soy tu mujer por los siete no tu maldita criada! ¡Si no quieres hacerte cargo de tus hijos aprende a sacarla antes de que sea tarde!»

_Tras estas palabras la discusión dio por terminada. Ya que Cersei abandonó la iglesia y no se la volvió a ver, ni siquiera en el banquete que hubo después en la antigua casa de los Stark. El pequeño Joffrey se marchó con la cabeza bien alta con su tío Jaime Lannister y pasaron el resto del día visitando Invernalia. A Robert parece que se lo tragó la tierra, pero fuentes informan que se le ha visto frecuentar el Lecho de Pulgas estos días. Mientras, el pequeño Gendry se quedó con la familia Stark jugando con los hijos mayores de la familia: Robb y Jon._

_El banquete de después pasó sin más incidentes que los incesantes lloros de la protagonista. Se sirvió comida y bebida en abundancia y hubo música y festejos para los mayores y juegos para los más pequeños, que disfrutaron corriendo por el jardín. Lamentablemente no podemos ofrecer imágenes de esta estampa tan conmovedora por nuestra política en lo que a los niños se refiere, pero sabemos de buena tinta que Sansa Stark no soporta los lloros de su hermana pequeña y que no deja dormir a nadie de la casa._

_De lo que sí podemos ofrecer documentos gráficos es de la comida del banquete y de las fotos de los mayores divirtiéndose a pesar del frío. Fotografías que os mostramos a continuación._

_El próximo número estará dedicado a destacar detalles jugosos de lo que pasó en fuera de los ojos y oídos de los asistentes al bautizo de Arya Stark. Como por ejemplo el desafortunado encuentro que tuvieron Lysa Tully y Cersei Lannister en el pasillo cerca de una habitación del hotel de Invernalia. ¿Acaso comparten amante? ¿O más bien son ellas las amantes apasionadas? Recordemos que hace tiempo que Lysa Tully no tiene pareja y hay pocos que se resistan a los encantos de Cersei Lannister._

_Todo esto y más en el especial: _Detrás de las cámaras del bautizo de Arya Stark._ Qué saldrá el próximo jueves._

Tyrion Lannister se seca las lágrimas de los ojos mientras recorta el artículo de la revista. A su lado hay pegamento y un cuadro, y un bonito hueco en la pared que espera a ser llenado.

* * *

¿Y bien? Recordad que un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz.

Quiero dar las gracias a **Dani Valdez** y al **Guest** que me dejó el review en el segundo capítulo por sus reviews. Me han hecho mucha ilusión :)


End file.
